


Nie-Harry Potter i Gwardia Dumbledore'a

by LunaFromBakerStreet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Alternative Universe: Canon era, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Female Character, Romance, Swearing, Teenage Drama
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/pseuds/LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby świat nie kręcił się wokół Harrego Pottera? A co jeśli, hipotetycznie, w Hogwarcie byli też inny uczniowie niż Wybraniec i jego cudowna banda z Gryffindoru?<br/>Piąty tom przygód Harrego Pottera o przygodach... cóż, nie Harrego Pottera.<br/>Miał być "Zakon Feniksa" z innej perspektywy, ale jednak będzie AU ponieważ OC będą wchodziły w interakcje z głównymi bohaterami serii.<br/>Praktycznie żadnych istotnych zmian w fabule, za to dużo easter eggów dla tych, co znają tę książkę na pamięć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Najbardziej upalny dzień lata powoli dogasał i między dużymi, klockowatymi domami na przedmieściach Londynu zaległa senna cisza. Prawie. Bo w jednym z budynków było aż za głośno.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co ci się wydaje, nie dam jej tam wrócić! – donośny męski głos rozniósł się po obu piętrach, trafiając do pokoju, w którym na łóżku leżała szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, chowająca twarz w dłoniach i chmurze rudych włosów. Miała ochotę nałożyć na siebie poduszkę, by odseparować się od krzyków dochodzących z parteru, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nic to nie da. Zbyt wiele razy już próbowała, by dalej się oszukiwać.

\- Przesadzasz! Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, że musi nabrać samodzielności? Że wystawianie jej na ryzyko może jej tylko pomóc?

\- Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze znaczenia słowa „ryzyko”. Ten chłopak _nie żyje_.

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka tylko po to, by otworzyć drzwi i jeszcze raz wyraźnie nimi trzasnąć, dając rodzicom do zrozumienia, że ma naprawdę dosyć ich kłótni. Ale oni nie zdawali się zwracać na to uwagę. Z westchnieniem wróciła na łóżko, siadając na brzegu i kierując swój wzrok ku podłodze.

Tak było odkąd wróciła do domu na wakacje. Może nie każdego wieczoru, ale jednak na tyle często, by czuła się jednocześnie zmęczona i znudzona. Takie awantury rodzinne nigdy nie były proste. Ale gdy za każdy razem polegały na powtarzaniu tych samych argumentów w nadziei, że druga strona w końcu się podda, stawały się przykrą rutyną.

Ona sama nie stała po żadnej ze stron. Rozumiała, dlaczego po śmierci Cedrica Diggory’ego ojciec bał się puścić ją na kolejny rok do Hogwartu. Rozumiała też dlaczego matka bagatelizowała zagrożenie, nie chcąc, by jej córka rezygnowała z nauki, gdy zostały jej dwa lata do egzaminów. Ale nie tego od nich potrzebowała. Pragnęła, by się o nią zatroszczyli, porozmawiali o tym, co się stało, zapewnili o swym wsparciu, ewentualnie skontaktowali się z opiekunką jej domu w sprawie zapewnienia uczniom bezpieczeństwa. A z drugiej strony, by powiedzieli, że da sobie radę, wyprawili ją na dworzec i zaufali choć trochę zamiast traktować ją jak dziecko. Ale oni całą swoją uwagę przekierowali na siebie nawzajem, przez co dziewczyna czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona i samotna, a strach związany z ostatnimi wydarzeniami tylko rósł w siłę.

Chociaż co roku kłócili się o jej edukację, tym razem powód był nieco poważniejszy. Matka była pełnokrwistą czarodziejką, ojciec zaś był mugolem, w dodatku takim, który nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć pasji swojej żony związanej z eliksirami i ziołami. Jego zdaniem ich jedyna córka była pół czarodziejką, pół normalnym człowiekiem (z wyraźnym akcentem na słowo _normalnym_ ) i skoro mogła spędzać czas na machaniu różdżką, mogła równie dobrze zająć się czymś pożytecznym, jak na przykład matematyką. Matka z kolei ciągle powtarzała, że to tak nie działa, że jej córka jest tak samo czarodziejką jak wszystkie inne, po prostu nie miała przywilejów związanych z byciem czystokrwistą. A ona sama? Nie dbała o to jaki ma „status”. Chciała tylko, żeby dali jej spokój.

Tak więc w każde wakacje ojciec przekonywał ich, że nie jest jeszcze za późno na powrót do mugolskiej szkoły. Dziewczyna nawet nie miała o to do niego pretensji, bo rozumiała jego troskę. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli jego córka znajdzie sobie jakąś dobrze płatną „magiczną” pracę, będzie ona niebezpieczna. Po co więc ma to robić, skoro może zarabiać dobre pieniądze, zajmując się czymś, co nie zagrażało jej życiu? Widząc jednak, jak dziewczyna jest coraz bardziej dorosła i coraz mniej zainteresowana światem mugoli, w zeszłym roku praktycznie się poddał. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten nie będzie taki prosty.

Po raz kolejny coś zastukało. Była to czarna sowa, z zainteresowaniem przekrzywiająca głowę, gdy pomimo dawania wyraźnych znaków powrotu jej właścicielka nie otwierała okna. W końcu jednak nastolatka wstała i pozwoliła ptakowi wlecieć do środka.

\- Wybacz, Maya. Myślałam że to oni tak hałasują – powiedziała i wzięła do ręki dostarczony list. Otworzyła go i od razu zaczęła czytać.

 

Cześć Luna.

Sorry, że tak długo to trwało. Mama tak się wystraszyła Mayi, że musiałam najpierw przez dwie godziny słuchać wykładu o telefonach, zanim pozwoliła mi w końcu przeczytać list. A potem się okazało, że nie zamknęła Mayi w klatce i czekałam całą noc aż wróci z powrotem.

Tak czy siak, mam nadzieję, że Twoi rodzice nie wariują. Moi dość mocno. Dobre i tyle, że wierzą, że to był wypadek. Jak się ich przekona, że szkoła nie zamierza już organizować takich turniejów, a ja nie będę robić żadnych niebezpiecznych rzeczy, to chyba odpuszczą.

Powiedz mi coś więcej, bo Twój poprzedni list nie był zbyt wylewny. Robisz coś ciekawego? Może masz ochotę się spotkać?

                                                                                                                                 Annie

PS. Dalej uważam, że dzwonienie do siebie od czasu do czasu będzie nas kosztować mniej zachodu niż wysyłanie sowy w tę i z powrotem.

 

Luna odłożyła list na biurko i pogłaskała sowę po głowie.

\- Ale my nie będziemy korzystać z telefonu, prawda? – powiedziała do niej tonem jak do małego dziecka. – My jesteśmy dumnymi czarodziejkami i nie mamy zamiaru używać mugolskich wynalazków, hm?

Dziewczyna już siadała przy biurku, by odpisać, kiedy usłyszała kolejny hałas i odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi.

\- Można?

 _Tata_.

\- Wejdź – odwróciła się na krześle, a w tym samym czasie jej ojciec wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, ale wyglądał groźnie. Głowę miał ogoloną do zera, a jego solidny brzuch zdawał się jeszcze większy, gdy usiadł na łóżku. Gdyby tylko ludzie wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę usposobienie miał całkiem spokojne. Przez to Luna często myślała o swoim ojcu, gdy patrzyła na profesora Hagrida, nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie. On także był przerażający tylko z wyglądu.

\- Mama i ja właśnie mieliśmy rozmowę…

\- No co ty nie powiesz.

\- … na temat twojej dalszej nauki w tej szkole.

Luna uśmiechnęła się. Chyba jeszcze ani razu nie słyszała, by ojciec wymówił nazwę „Hogwart”. Już nawet słowo „magia” sprawiało mu problemy.

\- Uwierz mi, słyszałam. Tak jak i połowa osiedla – ledwo skończyła to zdanie, a już była zła na siebie. Po raz kolejny robiła ojcu wyrzuty, choć to wcale nie wrzaski najbardziej ją irytowały w tej sytuacji. Westchnęła. Jeśli nie chce mieć równie agresywnej kłótni z ojcem, co jej matka, powinna trochę wyluzować. – Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że podjęliście jakieś decyzje? – spytała już nieco bardziej ugodowym tonem.

\- Nie. Chciałem cię spytać, co ty o tym sądzisz.

Luna od razu odwróciła się przodem do biurka i złapała za kalendarz.

\- Drugi sierpnia. Gratulacje! Trochę wam zajęło wpadnięcie na to, by spytać mnie o zdanie – znów skarciła siebie w myślach. Powstrzymywanie się od złośliwych komentarzy było tą umiejętnością, której nigdy nie nabyła. Choć była to także wina jej rodziców, którzy trochę na za dużo jej pozwalali, jak to jedynaczce, a teraz nawet armia by nie wystarczyła, by przekonać Lunę do zachowywania się jak należy.

\- Nie unikaj tematu – ojciec zerknął na sowę, która usadowiła się już wygodnie w swojej klatce. – Dostałaś list?

 _I kto tu unika tematu_.

\- Tak. Przed chwilą, od Annie.

\- I co napisała?

Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- No wiesz, takie tam. Trochę o wakacjach, trochę o rodzinie, trochę o chłopakach, jak to nastolatki.

 _Gówno prawda_. O tym, jak Anna spędzała wakacje, Luna nie miała pojęcia. Pewnie robiła coś w domu, bo gdyby planowała jakiś wyjazd, pewnie już by o tym wspomniała. O rodzicach wiedziała tyle, że się boją, jak pewnie teraz wszyscy  zresztą. A o chłopakach ciężko by im było rozmawiać, skoro żadna z nich z nikim się nie spotykała.

\- Fajnie – mężczyzna mruknął bez przekonania. Wiadome było, że bardziej interesowały go inne sprawy. – Ja naprawdę myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak zrezygnujesz z tej szkoły. Ja wiem, że nie interesuje cię normalne życie i pogodziłem się już z tym, że pod tym względem będziesz taka jak mama. Tym razem chodzi o coś innego. Chcę żebyś się uczyła, żebyś miała znajomych. A nie żebyś ryzykowała życiem przez samo chodzenie do szkoły.

 _Czyżby? Bo mi się wydaje że wykorzystujesz tę sytuację, by przekonać mnie do „normalnego” życia_.

\- Już ci to tłumaczyłam, tato. To nie jest tak, że ten chłopak wyszedł do łazienki i nigdy nie wrócił.

 _Choć i takie przypadki się zdarzały_ , Luna od razu przypomniała sobie o duchu uczennicy mieszkającym w jednej z łazienek dla dziewcząt.

\- To był turniej. Niebezpieczny z założenia, tak, ja się z tobą zgadzam, ale wszyscy z nas byli dziesięć razy uświadamiani o ryzyku i nie można się było zgłosić przed osiągnięciem pełnoletniości. Wiedział, na co się pisze.

Poczuła się źle, jak to powiedziała. Brzmiało to trochę tak jakby sugerowała, że Cedric sam się o to prosił, a nie to przecież miała na myśli.

Jej ojciec westchnął.

\- No, ale tak czy siak, nie chcę żebyś chodziła do szkoły która zapewnia wam rozrywkę w taki sposób…

\- Tato, zaufaj mi – te słowa wyślizgnęły się z jej ust nim zdążyła je powstrzymać. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok. – Ja sobie poradzę, naprawdę. Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałam ci o schodach, które same się przesuwają? O grze z lataniem na miotle? O hodowaniu dziwnych robaków z gajowym? Wtedy ci to nie przeszkadzało. Mówiłeś wręcz, że to dobrze, że nie mogę mieć w życiu za lekko. Że jak będę mieszkać z dala od was i będę musiała sama o wszystko zadbać, to mi potem pomoże w życiu. Równie dobrze mogę poślizgnąć się, zlecieć z tych ruszających się schodów i skręcić sobie kark, jak i to samo może mi też przydarzyć się tutaj, w naszym domu, gdy będę szła do kuchni. Nie uchronisz mnie przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, więc pozwól mi tam wrócić. W tej szkole nic się nie zmieniło, serio, będę musiała radzić sobie z tymi samymi przeciwnościami, a jestem już starsza i naprawdę dobrze wiem, co w Hogwarcie jest bezpieczne, a co nie. Nie będę się zgłaszać do turniejów na śmierć i życie ani walk ze smokami. Więc proszę… nie martw się już tak.

Ojciec naprawdę wyglądał na przekonanego, ale szczerze mówiąc sprawiał takie wrażenie, jak tylko się pojawił. Jakby i tak miał zamiar jej pozwolić, tylko chciał się jeszcze upewnić, że może. I chyba dostał to czego chciał.

\- Pomyślę o tym – powiedział i podniósł się z łóżka. – Porozmawiamy potem – po tych słowach wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Luna uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że w języku jej ojca „pomyślę o tym” znaczy tyle, co „przekonałaś mnie, ale muszę poudawać, że jeszcze nie jestem pewny, aby nie wyszło na to, że łatwo zmieniam zdanie”.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kartkę i pióro i zaczęła pisać.

 

Hej Annie.

U mnie okej, rodzice wcale nie zachowują się gorzej niż zwykle. Ja tam wracam do Hogwartu i wydaje mi się że Twoi starzy też dadzą się przekonać. Wszyscy teraz trochę świrują, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to i tak nikogo w Hogwarcie nie zabraknie, mówię Ci. Zawsze możesz ich postraszyć, że jak się nie zgodzą, to ja też nigdzie nie pojadę, a za to będę cały czas spędzać u Was. Wiem, że by tego nie znieśli.

I nie jestem pewna czy zdążymy się spotkać przed początkiem roku. Czeka mnie jeszcze wyjazd z rodzicami. Ale możemy zawsze spotkać się na Pokątnej, daj mi tylko znać kiedy się tam wybierasz.

            Luna

 

Złożyła list i położyła na biurku. Nie miała zamiar odsyłać Mayi z powrotem zaraz po tym, jak wróciła. Niech się zdrzemnie. Niech poleci jeszcze dziś w nocy na polowanie. Jutro ją wyśle.

Zerknęła na zegarek. Było ponad dwadzieścia minut po dziewiątej. Idealna pora, by iść umyć włosy i czytać książkę o zaklęciach. Chwyciła wiszący na krześle ręcznik i wyszła z pokoju, nie mogąc jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że właśnie w tej chwili omijało ją coś bardzo ważnego.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie biegła ile sił w nogach, byleby tylko zdążyć przed odjazdem. Jeszcze tylko chwila i będzie przy barierce… nawet nie sprawdziła czy nie ma w okolicy mugoli, od razu się w nią rzuciła i w następnej sekundzie ciągnęła swój kufer po peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nim zdążyła dobiec do pierwszego wagonu, lokomotywa ruszyła i Annie mogła tylko patrzeć jak pociąg oddala się z coraz większą szybkością. Kątem oka dostrzegła Lunę patrzącą na nią z przedziału i uderzającą ręką w okno. Co ona robi? Niby jak to ma pomóc? Niech odejdzie stamtąd, niech kogoś zawoła, a przede wszystkim niech już tak nie wali, jest tak głośno…

Annie otworzyła oczy. Nie była wcale na King’s Cross, tylko w swoim łóżku, a za stukanie odpowiedzialna była sowa, bijąca dziobem w szybę. Wciąż nie do końca przytomna dziewczyna podniosła się i otworzyła okno, wpuszczając płomykówkę do środka, która wyleciała z powrotem jak tylko upuściła list na poduszkę. Nastolatka otworzyła go i zaczęła czytać.

\- Świetnie – mruknęła pod nosem wyraźnie zirytowana. Ostatni dzień wakacji zaczął się dla niej zaledwie chwilę temu, ale już był beznadziejny. Zwłaszcza, że źle spała, a jeszcze gorzej została obudzona. Przeczytała list ponownie. Był to zwykły wykaz podręczników na nowy rok, ale kto wysyła coś takiego trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia? Usiadła porządnie na krawędzi łóżka i przetarła twarz dłonią.  Telefon domowy zaczął dzwonić, a jej mama odebrała na dole.

\- To do ciebie! – krzyknęła. Annie zmarszczyła czoło i zerknęła na zegarek, było ledwo po ósmej. Nie wiedziała, kto mógłby dzwonić o tak wczesnej porze, ale i tak odebrała u siebie w pokoju.

\- Halo?

\- Czeeeeść – Luna ziewnęła. Jej przyjaciółka parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Już ci przeszło obrzydzenie do telefonów?

\- Sytuacja awaryjna. Dostałaś list?

\- Tak. Oni chyba sobie w kulki lecą – Annie ściskała słuchawkę między uchem a ramieniem, starając się robić wszystko, byle tylko ta jej nie wypadła. Po drugiej stronie telefonu dało się słyszeć głośne huknięcie, a potem niewyraźny głos.

\- Najihoczniej.

\- Czy ty myjesz zęby rozmawiając ze mną?

Luna wyjęła szczoteczkę z ust, żeby odpowiedzieć.

\- Yhy. A ty ubierasz skarpetki.

\- To akurat prawda – Annie zmarszczyła czoło. – Skąd wiesz?

\- Może jestem czarownicą?

\- Zabawne – Annie chwyciła za telefon zanim ten ostatecznie opadł na łóżko. – Ale serio, jak można wysłać listę książek na dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku? Co oni myślą, że wszyscy mieszkają naprzeciwko księgarni i mogą tam zajść kiedy im się żywnie podoba?

\- Nie. Myślą, że jesteśmy czarodziejami i możemy w dowolnej chwili użyć kominka – znów dało się słyszeć intensywne szorowanie szczoteczki po zębach.

\- Tak, ale nie _wszyscy_ – złość w głosie Annie przybrała na sile. – Zresztą, wiesz o czym mówię. To dziwne, że dopiero teraz wysłali nam sowy, zwykle robią to o wiele wcześniej.

Luna wypluła nadmiar piany z ust.

\- Widać Dumbledore miał problem ze znalezieniem nauczyciela obrony. Reszta podręczników jest bardziej oczywista, ale ta _Zaawansowana teoria obrony magicznej_ …

\- Jakoś średnio mnie to dziwi. Serio – Annie znów musiała przytrzymać słuchawkę ramieniem, tym razem żeby wyciągnąć kapcie spod łóżka. - Dobra, płucz te zęby i zbieraj się, bo zaraz zrobi się tłok w kominach, kiedy cały Hogwart zbierze się tam na raz.

\- No, spoko – w tle było słychać szum wody w umywalce. – To co, widzimy się zaraz na Pokątnej?

\- No, oby – Annie westchnęła. – Mama mnie zabije. Dopiero co posprzątała, a wiesz jaki to ten proszek zostawia syf…

\- Oj, daj spokój. Lepiej tak niż żeby teraz sami mieli cię wieźć, więc lepiej niech nie narzekają, prościej odkurzacz wyjąć niż dopchać się samochodem do Londynu ostatniego dnia lata.

\- No ja wiem, ja wiem… eh, nieważne – nie miała ochoty wdawać się w dyskusję na ten temat, bo i nie bardzo było o czym rozmawiać. Jej rodzice byli po prostu sceptycznie nastawieni do wszystkiego co magiczne, jakby w każdej chwili miało wybuchnąć. – Spotkajmy się pod księgarnią, okej?

\- Jasne. To co, wyrobisz się w pół godziny?

\- Postaram się – Annie westchnęła, przesuwając rękę po swoich długich blond włosach. Dziewczyny rozłączyły się i Annie poszła do łazienki by wziąć przysznic, następnie przebrała się w szaty i zeszła na dół do kuchni.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – spytał ją tata, który właśnie jadł śniadanie przy stole. Nieczęsto miał okazję widzieć córkę ubraną w stroje czarownic.

\- Tak, muszę lecieć książki do szkoły kupić – odpowiedziała wyjmując ser na kanapkę.

\- _Lecieć_? Chyba nie zamierzasz brać miotły, prawda? – mama weszła właśnie do pokoju. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy żartowała, czy naprawdę miała takie myśli, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało Annie, że to drugie.

\- Nie, użyję kominka – odpowiedziała i zacisnęła zęby przygotowując się na komentarze. Jej mama zareagowała głośnym westchnieniem pełnym dezaprobaty.

\- Trzeba było mnie uprzedzić, to bym wczoraj nie odkurzała całego salonu… wiesz, że ten pył się potem dobre kilka dni unosi.

\- I co to w ogóle za pomysł, aby kupować książki w ostatnim momencie? Jeśli potrzebowałaś podręczniki, to powinnaś była wcześniej się tym zająć, to trochę nieodpowiedzialne, mogli je już wykupić…

\- To nie moja wina! – Annie powiedziała odrobinę głośniej niż zamierzała. – Dopiero co dostałam spis.

Rodzice nie sprawiali wrażenia, jakby w to uwierzyli. Dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać aż stąd wyjdzie, bo chciała po prostu wszystko załatwić bez prowokowania sprzeczek. Nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć teraz, że jej też nie uśmiechało się bycie budzonym przez sowę, a następnie wchodzenie do zapylonego kominka. Skończyła robić kanapkę i włożyła ją do woreczka. Wolała już zjeść przed księgarnią niż sobie teraz jeszcze bardziej ciśnienie podnosić.

\- To ja idę – powiedziała. Sypnęła sobie proszek pod nogi i już w następnym momencie znalazła się na dobrze jej znanej ulicy Pokątnej, pełnej sklepów z czarodziejskimi przedmiotami i zwierzętami. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na ten widok. Miała z tym miejscem pozytywne wspomnienia.

Skierowała się w stronę księgarni, przed którą stała całkiem pokaźna grupa osób, której członkowie próbowali się przecisnąć do środka w tym samym momencie, gdy drugie tyle osób chciało wyjść. Praktycznie wszyscy mieli w ręku podręcznik o którym wspomniała wcześniej Luna, ten do obrony przed czarną magią.

„Oby coś jeszcze zostało” pomyślała Annie, ustawiając się w czymś, co powoli zaczynało przypominać kolejkę. Rozejrzała się na boki. Nigdzie nie widziała przyjaciółki.

„Może jeszcze nie przyszła” przemknęło jej przez myśl. W końcu ominęła śniadanie i pojawiła się za wcześnie, a do tego Luna nie słynęła z punktualności. Cóż, sądząc po tym tłoku i tak nie miała zbyt wielkiej szansy, by w najbliższym czasie wejść do środka, więc odwinęła kanapkę i zaczęła jeść. Wraz z upływem minut kolejka przesuwała się coraz bardziej, i bardziej, i kiedy Annie już myślała, że Luna zwyczajnie nie zdąży, ta pojawiła się u jej boku.

\- Cześć!

Annie odwróciła się gwałtownie. Widać było, że się przestraszyła.

\- Czy ty się właśnie aportowałaś? Bez licencji? – dało się słyszeć panikę w jej głosie. Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu byłaś zbyt zamyślona, by mnie zauważyć.

Annie nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Luna nie należała do osób, które łatwo było przeoczyć, zawsze robiła wokół siebie zbyt dużo zamieszania. Ale z dostrzeżeniem jej matki Annie już nie miała problemu.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a kobieta zrobiła to samo. Zarówno kolory jej włosów i oczu, jak i kości twarzy, nie miały nic wspólnego z tym, jak wyglądała jej córka. Jeżeli były w czymkolwiek podobne to tylko w budowie ciała – obie miały równie szerokie biodra co pełne biusty. Po kim Luna odziedziczyła cechy wyglądu najwidoczniej na zawsze musiało pozostać tajemnicą.

\- Jak tam wakacje, Annie? Wyszalałaś się? – pani Carolls sprawiała wrażenie jakby sama miała zamiar pobiec na jakąś imprezę. Luna przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie, u mnie raczej spokojnie…

\- Za to w Hogwarcie na pewno tak nie będzie – Luna nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza. – Tylko pierwszy rok był względnie normalny. Na drugim jakiś troll wlazł nam do zamku, na trzecim mieliśmy potwora, potem byli dementorzy i jakiś nauczyciel świr, a ostatnio ten cały turniej. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyślą?

\- Może będzie wszystko na raz – Annie wzruszyła ramionami. – Więcej dementorów, większe smoki, jakiś troll czy inny potwór też się pewnie znajdzie.

\- Mówicie tak, jakby wam to przeszkadzało – mama Luny zmarszczyła czoło, a jej córka podniosła lewą brew.

\- A nie powinno?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Zobaczycie, za parę lat docenicie, że w szkole było tak ciekawie.

Żadna z dziewczyn nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Dobrze, to ja was tutaj zostawię. Spotkamy się jak skończycie zakupy – kobieta powiedziała i odeszła w swoją stronę.

\- Ej, czy twoja mama nie zapomniała nam powiedzieć _gdzie_ się spotkamy? – Annie zerknęła na przyjaciółkę która westchnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Cała mama. W dodatku nazywa naszą szkołę „ciekawą”. Ja się zgadzam, tam jest fajnie i na pewno dużo lepiej niż w mugolskich szkołach, no ale dementorzy raczej nie są fajną atrakcją. Szczerze mówiąc ciężko jest mi wyobrazić sobie dość bardziej dołującego – prychnęła.

Ludzie przesuwali się do przodu we w miarę równym tempie, więc wkrótce dziewczynom udało się przejść przez drzwi.  Większym wyzwaniem okazało się poruszanie w środku.

\- Myślałam, że przesadzasz kiedy mówiłaś, że cały Hogwart przyjdzie na raz, ale teraz muszę przyznać ci rację – Luna zaczęła marudzić, kiedy próbowała odepchnąć od swojej twarzy czyjś łokieć. Była wyraźnie niższa niż większość jej rówieśników, więc przebywanie tłumie zawsze było dla niej wręcz traumatycznym przeżyciem.

\- No, jak ktoś jest taki mądry, żeby wysyłać nam listę na ostatnią chwilę, to potem nie ma się co dziwić…

\- Dalej ci nie przeszło?

\- Nie! I chyba jeszcze przez chwilę się na nich powkurzam.

Kiedy po długich i męczących zakupach wydostały się z powrotem na zewnątrz, Luna padła na ziemię i krzyknęła „wolność!”, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę kilku gapiów, ale Annie nie miała nawet zamiaru reagować.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinnam od razu wracać do domu. Trzeba jeszcze raz przejrzeć prace domowe i się spakować…

\- Oj, daj spokój – Luna otrzepała szatę kiedy już podniosła się z ziemi. – Zostaw to na potem, jest jeszcze wcześnie. Choć lepiej do sklepu ze słodyczami, może wreszcie trafię kartę, która nie jest Dumbledorem.

\- Albo Merlinem. Ile ty już ich masz?

\- Coś ponad dwudziestu Dumbledore’ów i kilkunastu Merlinów. Masakra, nie? Jakby się na mnie uwzięli – dziewczyna podeszła do przyjaciółki, która wciąż wahała się co zrobić. – Serio mówię, potem będziesz się nad tym zastanawiać. Teraz idziemy najeść się czekolady, brzuch mi sam nie urośnie.

W końcu obie poszły w górę ulicą. Po drodze widziały kilka znajomych twarzy, ale nie zatrzymały się, by z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. Szybko dotarły do sklepu, który całe szczęście nie był tak zatłoczony jak księgarnia, a większość klientów stanowiły dzieci, dzięki czemu Luna nie czuła się już jak skrzat.

\- Trochę się tu pozmieniało – skomentowała, gdy tylko skończyła się rozglądać. Zawartość półek była poprzestawiana w stosunku do tego jak to wyglądało ostatnim razem. – Będziesz musiała mi pomóc, bo sama to ja nic nie znajdę.

\- A od czego zaczynamy? Od żab?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu znajdźmy coś.

Annie westchnęła.

\- Dude, ja ci pomogę, ale musisz być bardziej konkretna.

Luna przewróciła oczami.

\- Dobra, to szukaj żab a znajdę… te no… no wiesz co.

Annie nie miała zielonego pojęcia co, ale pozwoliła Lunie pójść w swoją stronę, podczas gdy ona sama skierowała się w stojącą pod oknem półkę, skąd postanowiła zacząć szukanie żab. Rzecz jasna prościej byłoby po prostu zapytać, ale wolała już spędzić tutaj pół godziny niż zagadać do przerażającego sprzedawcy, który z kpiącym uśmiechem i w krzywych okularach przeglądał teraz Proroka Codziennego.

„Tu są!” odrobinę dalej poniżej wysokości jej oczu na półce ustawione były opakowania z czekoladowymi żabami. Ale ile Luna mogłaby ich chcieć? Jedna to trochę mało, ale przecież dziewczyna nie będzie teraz wybierać ich garściami, kiedy obok stoją dzieciaki i także chciałyby trochę dostać.

\- Tato, a  są karty z Harrym Potterem? – spytał jakiś chłopiec kiedy stali już z rodzicami, by zapłacić. Sprzedawca nie trzymał już gazety przed swoim haczykowatym nosem, zamiast tego złożył ją na bok i był teraz zajęty liczeniem reszty.

\- Znajdź sobie lepszego idola, mały – powiedział nieprzyjaznym tonem.  – Bo z tego Pottera to niezły krętacz.

Annie zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała, by ktoś obrażał Harrego Pottera poza Hogwartem. Tam nie wszyscy go lubili, ale poza szkołą miał status bohatera. Nie miała pojęcia skąd ta zmiana.

Tuż obok Annie stały dwie dziewczyny odrobinę od niej starsze. Zaraz po komentarzu właściciela same zaczęły dyskutować.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje. Nawet ci z Proroka widzą, że strasznie gwiazdorzy.

Annie jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na gazetę. Teraz była bardzo ciekawa co tam zostało napisane.

\- Hejo – Luna wyrosła jak spod ziemi. Annie aż nie mogła uwierzyć, że wcześniej jej nie zauważyła. – Masz te żaby?

\- Co? A tak, tu są… - dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, próbując wyjść z zamyślenia. Luna w tym czasie podeszła do półki.

\- Weź ty mi wybierz jakieś dwie, bo ja znowu trafię starca z brodą, jak nie tego to drugiego.

Annie zrobiła jak ją poproszono i podała słodycze przyjaciółce.

\- Znalazłaś to czego szukałaś?

Luna pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Ale jestem pewna że gdzieś tu są, muszę tylko… TAK, W KOŃCU!

Okazało się, że tym co próbowała odszukać były „Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta”. Luna chwyciła za nie i zaczęła wyciągać całe pudełka. Annie parsknęła śmiechem. W przeciwieństwie do niej, przyjaciółka zupełnie nie przejmowała się stojącymi obok dziećmi, których oczy rozszerzyły się jakby zobaczyły wygłodniałego potwora. W sumie ten opis nie był taki daleki od prawdy.

\- Ile ty tego bierzesz?

\- Trzeba zrobić zapasy, nie? Pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade będzie pewnie dopiero koło Halloween, musi mi starczyć.

Sądząc po ilości opakowań zamierzała jeść te fasolki niemal codziennie.

\- Nie boisz się ich jeść? Ja się zawsze strasznie denerwuję, że trafię na coś dziwnego.

\- Czymże jest życie bez ryzyka? – Luna wyszczerzyła zęby. – Bierzesz coś jeszcze czy idziemy już do kasy?

\- Nie, możesz iść. Ja nic nie chcę.

Dziewczyna zapłaciła i obie opuściły sklep, Luna przechylała się przy tym na bok pod ciężarem swojej torby.

\- Idziemy do sklepu z miotłami? Chętnie sobie popatrzę – spytała, poprawiając pasek na ramieniu. Annie przytaknęła. Było jej wszystko jedno dokąd idą, dopóki będą miały chwilę, żeby mogła o coś spytać.

\- Czy w „Proroku” był jakiś artykuł o Harrym?

Luna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Masz na myśli Pottera?

\- Nie, księcia Harrego. No wiadomo, że Pottera!

\- A, to trochę pisali. Ale nie artykuł, bardziej takie wzmianki…

Annie powoli skinęła głową.

\- Ale co konkretnie?

\- No właśnie konkretnie to nic… bardziej sobie z niego żarty stroją. Że zmyśla, że próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę… zresztą, sama wiesz, prasa jest generalnie nastawiona, że jego wersja tego co się stało w labiryncie to ściema.

Tu Annie znów skinęła głową, ale tym razem bardziej niepewnie. Luna przyjrzała się jej marszcząc czoło.

\- Czekaj… czy to znaczy że przez całe wakacje nie czytałaś gazet?

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna oblizała wargę i odwróciła wzrok.

\- No… jakoś tak wyszło.

Szczerze mówiąc, było jej głupio. Mugolak czy nie, powinna się zainteresować nieco, ale wyszła z założenia, że w razie czego ktoś po prostu da jej znać. Zawsze miała bardzo prosty podział. Podczas roku szkolnego była czarownicą, w wakacje zaś jej życie wracało do stanu w jakim było zanim profesor Sprout pojawiła się jej w domu i oświadczyła, że Annie jest czarownicą, a po wakacjach znajdzie się w magicznej szkole ukrytej gdzieś w Szkocji. W tym dniu jej świat rozdzielił się na dwie części, których do tej pory wciąż nie potrafiła pogodzić. I niestety wiedziała, że Luna nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć. Musiała szybko zmienić temat.

\- Ale skoro tak jest, to czemu nic nie mówiłaś? Przecież ty uwielbiasz takie rzeczy! Pierwsza przybiegasz ze wszystkim, co wyłapiesz w gazecie. W zeszłym roku co chwilę opowiadałaś o każdym zdaniu, jakie tylko napisali o Potterze.

Tym razem to Luna zareagowała tak, jakby nie chciała o tym rozmawiać i Annie to zauważyła.

\- Sądziłam, że jesteś na bieżąco… zresztą, olać Pottera, lepiej patrz kto idzie.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, ale nie wypatrzyła nikogo znajomego.

\- O kim ty mówisz?

\- No, ta ruda przed nami, właśnie do miotlarskiego wchodzi – Luna wskazała na nią ruchem brody. Annie w końcu udało się wypatrzyć dość pulchną kobietę zbliżającą się do sklepu z miotłami, ale była zdecydowanie za stara, by mogła być jakąś ich znajomą.

\- Ty serio jej nie poznajesz?

\- A powinnam?

Luna przewróciła oczami.

\- To pani Weasley. Taka duża rodzina, sami rudzi, wszyscy z Gryffindoru. Nie kojarzysz?

Annie parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ty serio myślałaś że ją rozpoznam?

\- A nie?

\- Ym…. Nie? – w jej głosie słychać było zirytowanie. – Dude, tysiąc razy ci już mówiłam, że tylko ty tak masz, że widzisz kogoś raz w życiu, a potem bez problemu rozpoznajesz go na ulicy. To nawet nie jest ktoś ze szkoły, to tylko matka uczniów, których nawet dobrze nie znasz. Nie ma opcji, żebym ją zapamiętała.

\- Oj tam, przesadzasz – Luna machnęła ręką. – Jakby jej dzieci były z twojego domu to byś ją kojarzyła. W czerwcu była w Hogwarcie w odwiedziny do Pottera, to się parę razy na nią natknęłam…

-  No tak, Potter – usta Annie ułożyły się w podstępny uśmiech. – Szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że ci przejdzie, ale chyba jednak masz na jego punkcie małą obsesję.

\- Wcale nie – Luna nie wykazała żadnych oznak zakłopotania. – Po prostu jestem spostrzegawcza.

\- Jasne – Annie nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Dobra, chodź już lepiej pooglądać te miotły…

Na wystawie niezmiennie od dwóch lat znajdował się ten sam model. Nikt do tej pory nie zrobił lepszej miotły niż Błyskawica. Dzieciaki gromadziły się przed nią wklejając nosy w okno sklepu, ale Luna tylko ich minęła i weszła do środka. Nie była zainteresowana Błyskawicą, chciała popatrzeć na to co nowego się pojawiło.

\- Patrz, nowa Kometa – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej do miotły. – Kurcze, nieźle wygląda.

Annie tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W sumie po co je oglądasz? Przecież ty się boisz latać.

\- Ale oglądać quidditcha lubię, to zawsze czegoś tam się dowiem. Czy wszystko co robię musi mieć sens?

\- Niewiele z tego, co robisz, go ma – mruknęła Annie pod nosem, ale Luna nie słyszała.

\- Ej, a może ty kupisz sobie nową? Stara już się chyba zużyła.

\- Nie, daj spokój… nie potrzeba mi, i tak już lekcji nie mamy.

\- No, ale lubisz latać, to po co masz to robić na jakimś gracie?

Annie ściągnęła brwi.

\- Bez przesady… zresztą, miotły są drogie.

\- Skoro panią Weasley stać na Zmiatacza to ciebie przynajmniej na Kometę – powiedziała Luna odwracając się przez ramię, gdzie kobieta już płaciła jednocześnie mówiąc coś z wielką ekscytacją, ale Luna nie miała szansy usłyszeć o co chodziło.

\- Ta, może od razu Nimbusa? Szkoda pieniędzy, za rzadko latam, aby opłacało się w to inwestować.

\- A czemu ty sobie nie kupisz?

Obie dziewczyny odwróciły się. Okazało się, że mama Luny stała tuż za nimi.

\- Mamo, ja przecież nie latam…

\- Będziesz miała na czym to zaczniesz, zobaczysz. Miałam kiedyś bardzo dobrą, australijską, używałam jej na piątym roku, kiedy grałam na pozycji ścigającego… ciekawe, czy jeszcze takie produkują – pani Carolls odeszła do sprzedawcy, by go spytać, a Luna głośno westchnęła, podczas gdy Annie wyglądała raczej na rozbawioną.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że twoja mama ma ambicję zrobić z ciebie gracza quidditcha.

\- Nie, to nie tak działa. Ona sama chce miotłę, ale potrzebuje wymówki, że to dla mnie, żeby ojciec nie narzekał. Wiesz, jak on strasznie nie lubi magii – Luna spojrzała w stronę matki i zauważyła, że ta już z pasją opowiada komuś o swojej starej drużynie. Westchnęła.

\- Lepiej stąd wyjdźmy, zrobiło się tłoczno.

Annie rzuciła okiem na zegarek na swojej ręce.

\- Wiesz co, ja to chyba już pójdę…

Luna westchnęła raz jeszcze. Widać było, że dobry nastrój nieco ją opuścił.

\- Dobra, jak chcesz. To widzimy się jutro w wagonie, tak?

\- Jasne. Tylko nie przychodź znów na ostatni moment!

\- Postaram się – Luna uśmiechnęła się blado i przytuliła przyjaciółkę, nim ta poszła wzdłuż ulicy.

Powoli idąc Annie wyciągnęła z torby podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią i zaczęła go przeglądać, zastanawiając się, kim będzie nowy nauczyciel. Miała niejasne przeczucie, że i tym razem będą z nim jakieś problemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Krukonka z niepokojąco poważnym wyrazem twarzy znalazła się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte w momencie gdy był on już tak zapełniony, że z trudem można było przejść. Pomimo jaskrawoniebieskich końcówek na jej krótkich blond włosach udało się jej wmieszać w tłum, a nawet miała dość szczęścia, by znaleźć pusty przedział w wagonie. Usiadła  w nim bez wahania, a tuż obok niej wyciągnął się wielki, czarny i bardzo gruby kot. Bez problemu zajął dwa sąsiednie miejsca i zwiesił bezwiednie ogon ku podłodze.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z torby dziennik i zaczęła w nim pisać. Samo nasiąkające atramentem pióro uważała za najlepszy wynalazek czarodziejskiego świata. Dzięki temu mogła prowadzić swoje zapiski gdzie tylko miała czas i ochotę, co w jej przypadku oznaczało kilka razy dziennie. Miała jeszcze kilkanaście minut do odjazdu, a nie chciała wyglądać za okno. Przecież i tak nie było tam nikogo, komu mogłaby pomachać.

Jednak nim jeszcze pociąg ruszył, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanęła w nich bardzo szczupła, długowłosa dziewczyna z przypiętą odznaką prefekta. Krukonka znała ją. To była Annie Parsley, z Hufflepuffu.

\- O, Armina, tu jesteś. Widziałaś Lunę? Nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć, a zostało mało czasu.

\- Którą? Bo Lovegood widziałam jakieś trzy przedziały dalej…

\- Nie, tę naszą, Carolls – odparła wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.  - Ja dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dumbledore mianował ją prefektem. Przecież ona nigdy nigdzie nie jest na czas! A potem ja muszę kłamać, żeby ją kryć… - Annie trochę się rozgadała, dając upust swojej złości. Arminie nie bardzo podobało się, że to właśnie ona musiała tego słuchać, choć sama przyszła na czas.

\- Skoro tak cię to drażni, to jej to powiedz.

\- Mówiłam, ale wiesz jaka ona jest… zresztą, nieważne – westchnęła. – Jakbyś jednak ją widziała, to powiedz jej, żeby od razu szła na zebranie, bo ja nie mogę już czekać.

Armina skinęła głową.

\- A, no i może weź nam zajmij miejsca, co?

Dziewczyna ponownie przytaknęła.

\- Dzięki… dobra, to ja idę… - Annie westchnęła i wycofała się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mimo to Armina dalej wyraźnie słyszała zza nich jej głos.

– O, jesteś wreszcie! Chodź! Musisz mi to zawsze robić?

\- To nie moja wina, tylko mojej mamy! – Armina bez problemu rozpoznała Lunę Carolls, uczennicę z Gryffindoru, o której właśnie rozmawiały.

\- Dobra, potem mi opowiesz, teraz chodź, naczelny znowu urwie nam… - głosy oddaliły się, aż w końcu całkiem ucichły. Armina uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie pod nosem, ale po uśmiechu nie było śladu, gdy ze skupieniem powróciła do pisania. Miała nawyk zapisywania wszystkiego, nieważne, czy przeciętna osoba uznałaby to za istotne, czy nie. I tak mogło się przydać.

W ten sposób w dzienniku pojawił się opis jej śniadania i dokładna droga z domu na dworzec, z zaznaczeniem nazw przystanków, na których miała przesiadki. Było też kilka zdań na temat jej rodziców. Zdążyła jeszcze sama to sobie przeczytać, nim ponownie usłyszała głosy Annie i Luny, które tym razem zbliżały się zamiast oddalać.

\- No przecież ja ci mówię, że z Dumbledorem jest coś nie tak ostatnio – Luna mówiła naprawdę głośno. Zawsze tak było, gdy czymś się mocno przejęła.

\- A ja z kolei wcale nie twierdzę, że się z tobą nie zgadzam – Annie odparła znacznie ciszej. – Mówię tylko, że z nim zawsze było coś nie tak.

Drzwi otworzyły się i dziewczyny zaczęły pchać się do środka ze swoimi kuframi i klatką, w której siedziała sowa.

\- Jeśli na moje stwierdzenie, że z nim ostatnio jest coś nie tak, odpowiadasz, że zawsze było, to tak jakbyś się ze mną nie zgodziła, bo sugerujesz, że nie ma żadnej zmiany, podczas gdy dla mnie jest ewidentna.

Luna wydała z siebie niewyraźne stęknięcie, gdy stanęła na palcach i wsadziła klatkę i kufer na półkę nad głową. Annie także odłożyła swoje rzeczy na miejsce, ale ona nie musiała podnosić się, aby dosięgnąć. Potem obie dziewczyny usiadły obok siebie, twarzami zwrócone do Arminy. Dopiero wówczas Luna odezwała się do niej.

\- Hej.

\- Cześć – dziewczyna odpowiedziała, przyglądając się Lunie uważnie. Jej dziennik został już zamknięty i bezpiecznie schowany w torbie. – Widzę, że już od rana filozofujesz.

\- Nie filozofuję, tylko zauważam niekonsekwencję…

\- Czepiasz się. Nazwijmy to po imieniu.

Luna otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Annie spojrzała na Arminę z wdzięcznością.

\- Pewnie pożałuję, ale i tak spytam. Co cię tak wkurzyło?

\- Nowi prefekci! – Luna na nowo wybuchła. Nawet kot Arminy, Salem, który zazwyczaj pozostawał nieczuły na wszelkie bodźcie zewnętrzne, uchylił na moment oczy, by sprawdzić co się stało.

\- Z waszej rozmowy zrozumiałam, że Dumbledore.

\- To się łączy – dziewczyna wzięła głębszy wdech, nim zaczęła wyjaśniać. – Zgadnij, kim są nowi w Slytherinie.

Armina wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Draco i Pansy – Luna powiedziała i zamilkła, czekając na reakcję, ale Armina nie wyglądała na przejętą.

\- Draco w sensie… Malfoy, tak? Ten blondyn, co zawsze robi tyle dramy?

Luna skinęła głową.

\- A Pansy to ta, co za nim łazi?

Luna raz jeszcze potwierdziła ruchem głowy. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Serio, nikomu to nie przeszkadza? – dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciółki z lekkim wyrzutem. – Dlaczego akurat oni? Są wredni. Ciągle szukają okazji, żeby dopiec innym.

\- Wiesz, generalnie na prefektów zazwyczaj wybiera się tych, co się najlepiej uczą, albo tych, co mają autorytet w grupie, więc… - Armina wzruszyła ramionami. Z tego co wiedziała, to Malfoy i Parkinson spełniali oba te wymagania.

\- No dobra, to w takim razie czemu nie Nottowie? Theodore i Martha też się dobrze uczą, ale przynajmniej nie rzucają klątwami na prawo i lewo…

\- Też by pasowało – ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. – Czyli co, jesteś zła na Dumbledore’a za to, że wybrał na prefektów kogoś, kogo nie lubisz, tak?

Dziewczyna szybko zdała sobie sprawę, jaki błąd popełniła. Zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby mówiła do dziecka, a Luna potrafiła się naprawdę mocno obrazić, gdy nie brano jej poważnie.

\- Nie! Jestem zła na Dumbledore’a, bo zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie.

\- To musiałaś dusić w sobie tę złość przez ostatnie sześć lat – wtrąciła Annie. Luna rzuciła jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

\- Ja wiem, że to dziwak i ja sama nie rozumiem jakiś dziewięćdziesięciu procent rzeczy, które mówi, ale jak chodzi o dbanie o dobro uczniów, to naprawdę nie ma co narzekać. Draco i jego kumple lubią się znęcać nad innymi, a co robi Dumbledore? Daje im więcej władzy w kredycie zaufania, na jaki nie zasługują. To bez sensu.

Annie przytaknęła nieznacznie.

\- No, to akurat fakt, że mądre to to nie było… ale mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore już głupsze rzeczy robił. Nie podam ci teraz przykładu, ale naprawdę, to o czym mówisz nie szokuje mnie aż tak mocno.

Było widać po Lunie, że czeka, aż ktoś w końcu przyzna jej rację, ale się nie doczekała. Znów zwróciła się do Arminy.

\- Dobra, to zgadnij teraz, kto jest z Gryffindoru.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- No, pewnie ta co mówiłaś, że się ciągle uczy… ta, co ma więcej włosów niż twarzy.

\- Hermiona Granger – Luna skinęła głową. – Zgadza się. A chłopak?

\- Potter – Armina odpowiedziała bez wahania. Na twarzy Luny wreszcie zagościł wyraz zadowolenia.

\- Błąd! Ron. Z Weasleyów, wiesz, ci rudzi tacy – wskazała ruchem ręki na swoje własne włosy.

\- Wiem, jak wygląda rudy, ale dzięki za przypomnienie.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość – Luna mruknęła, ale widać było, że nie zamierza odpuścić tematu. – I?

\- I już teraz wiem, gdzie cię boli – Arminie sprawiało satysfakcję, że mogła powiedzieć to na głos. – Jesteś zła, że wspaniały Harry Potter nie będzie ci towarzyszył na zebraniach prefektów.

Annie zaśmiała się, a Lunie mina zrzedła.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy bagatelizujecie to, co mówię – odparła sarkastycznie.

\- To z powodu o którym wspomniałam ci już na początku – Armina uśmiechnęła się. – Czepiasz się.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Pogadajmy o czymś innym – odezwała się Luna po krótkiej ciszy. – Jak wam minęły wakacje?

\- Dobrze – Armina wzruszyła ramionami. – Byliśmy z rodzicami w Chorwacji, polecieliśmy samolotem o dziewiątej rano, wróciliśmy siedem dni później o osiemnastej, na miejscu pływaliśmy w morzu i chodziliśmy po plaży, mieszkaliśmy w hotelu z basenem, jedliśmy w restauracji nieopodal, która słynie z kalmarów…

Annie pomyślała, że musiano zadać jej to pytanie już wiele razy, skoro recytowała to jak dobrze znany wiersz. Luna zdawała się być tym odrobinę zaskoczona.

\- Cóż… no to chyba fajnie – odparła trochę niezręcznie. Annie rozumiała dlaczego. Sama nie wiedziała, jak na to odpowiedzieć, bo gdy dostały gotowy opis nie miały nawet o co spytać.

\- A ty, gdzie byłaś? – Luna przekierowała wzrok na siedzącą obok niej przyjaciółkę, ale ona z kolei nie miała za wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Nigdzie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wyjeżdżaliśmy. Trochę tylko u babci siedzieliśmy.

Luna wyglądała na bardzo nieusatysfakcjonowaną ich odpowiedziami.

\- Liczyłam na jakąś historię…

\- Dude, przecież to ty tutaj jesteś od opowiadania historii – Annie sięgnęła do torby po kanapkę w tym samym momencie, gdy Luna wyjęła swoją czekoladową żabę.

\- Z moimi starymi to tylko drama, więc póki co nie bardzo mam ochotę – mruknęła niechętnie, równocześnie rozwijając opakowanie. Żaba szybko znalazła się w jej ustach, a karta w jej dłoni.

\- No kuźwa! – wykrzyknęła, nim jeszcze zdążyła porządnie przełknąć. – Merlin! Znowu! Jak to jest możliwe? Przecież to nawet nie ja wybierałam, tylko ty!

\- I więcej tego nie zrobię, jak będziesz tak głośno przeklinać. Wiesz, że nam prefektom nie wolno używać takich słów?

\- „Kuźwa” to nie przekleństwo.

\- McGonagall raczej by się z tobą nie zgodziła.

\- Mam to w chuju.

Annie schowała twarz w dłoniach i pokręciła głową na boki. Nie miała już siły namawiać Lunę do zmiany języka i chyba musiała zaakceptować swoją porażkę. Arminę z kolei najwidoczniej to bawiło, bo choć Annie nie mogła jej teraz zobaczyć, usłyszała jej cichy chichot.

\- Ale serio, Merlin? No ile można? Ja wiem, że był fajny, załapałam to jak czytałam opis na karcie za pierwszym razem, naprawdę nie trzeba mi przypominać.

\- A ja tam bym nie narzekała. Bardzo gościa lubię, miły jest – Armina odparła głaszcząc swojego kota, który zdążył już ponownie zasnąć.

\- Chyba raczej _by_ _ł_ – poprawiła ją Luna, ale ta tylko machnęła ręką. Annie bardziej zastanawiało w jakim podręczniku Merlin został opisany jako „miły gość”.

\- Jak na drugiej będzie Dumbledore to oficjalnie możemy stwierdzić, że została na ciebie rzucona klątwa i prześladują cię brodaci mężczyźni.

\- Chyba póki co wolę żyć w niewiedzy… - Luna starała się brzmieć jakby było jej to zupełnie obojętne, ale Annie znała ją dość dobrze by wiedzieć, że trochę się jednak wystraszyła. – W każdym razie przerzucę  się na fasolki.

Poczęstowała nimi obie przyjaciółki i Salema, choć ten nie zareagował. Annie przyglądała się swojej fasolce uważnie.

\- Zielona… chyba nie będzie źle. Pewnie jabłko.

\- Albo mięta – powiedziała Luna. – Ewentualnie oregano.

\- Albo ropucha – dorzuciła Armina. Annie spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

\- Robią takie?

\- Jak wszystkich smaków to wszystkich, nie?

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na fasolkę tak, jakby miała jednak zamiar odłożyć ją z powrotem do pudełka.

\- A trafił ktoś kiedyś na smak fasoli? – spytała Luna i obie dziewczyny zwróciły na nią wzrok.

\- Zadajesz bardzo dobre pytania, dude. Szczerze mówiąc, to nigdy o tym nie słyszałam… – Annie zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Ja też nie… jaki kolor ma fasola?

\- A, to zależy. Jest żółta, i zielona, i czerwona…

\- Czerwona tak naprawdę jest bordowa.

\- No wiem, ale tak się nazywa.

\- Nie pytam jak się nazywa, tylko jaki ma kolor…

\- Jest jeszcze niebieska – Armina przerwała Lunie, za co Annie już drugi raz tego dnia była jej wdzięczna. – Zielarze hodują ją we Francji. Sama w sobie nie ma zastosowań, ale jest strasznie długa i łatwo w nią łapać gnomy, więc się przydaje.

\- Cool – Luna odparła, choć nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną tematem. – Ale wracając. Jeżeli jest zielona to znaczy, że jest szansa, że ta fasolka, którą masz w ręce, ma smak fasoli?

Annie skinęła głową.

\- Teoretycznie.

Luna nagle się podekscytowała.

\- Błagam cię, zjedz ją! Jeżeli będziesz pierwszą osobą, która trafiła na fasolkę o smaku fasoli, dopilnuję, żebyś dostała własną kartę w czekoladowej żabie!

Annie zaśmiała się.

\- Bez przesady…

\- No dawaj, co ci szkodzi? – Armina zachęciła ją. Dziewczyna przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu włożyła cukierek do ust. Na moment zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko chrapaniem Salema.

\- I?

\- Nic z tego. Brokuły – Annie przełknęła z obrzydzeniem.

\- Kuźwa… - Luna westchnęła. - Trzeba sprawdzić jaki dokładnie kolor ma zielona fasola i kiedyś znajdziemy odpowiedni smak, mówię ci.  A ty zostaniesz sławna.

Annie nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Dzięki, dude. Ale nie wolałabyś sama ją zjeść jak już ją znajdziesz?

\- A po co? Jak będę sławnym aurorem, to i tak dostanę własną kartę.

Luna była tak pewna swojej kariery, że aż miło było posłuchać. Annie mogła jej tylko pozazdrościć pewności siebie.

\- Ale trochę mam ból dupy, że nie ma żeńskiej formy – Luna powiedziała po chwili. - Nie ma takiego słowa jak „aurorka”, można tylko powiedzieć „kobieta auror”.

\- To tak samo jak z profesorem. Nie mówi się „profesorka” tylko „pani profesor” – Annie już bez wątpliwości wzięła kolejną fasolkę, tym razem o smaku pomarańczowym.

\- Nie mówi się? A ja myślałam, że jest taki wyraz.

\- Bo jest. Ale tylko w języku potocznym – Armina także sięgnęła do opakowania z fasolkami, które Luna trzymała w prawej dłoni.

\- Serio?

\- Chyba – wzruszyła ramionami.

Luna zapatrzyła się w jeden punkt przed sobą.

\- W sumie, poruszyłyście ważny temat. Zauważyłyście, że co roku mamy nowego nauczyciela obrony, a dalej nie było żadnej kobiety?

Annie zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

\- Masz rację! Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam.

\- Masakra, nie? – Armina parsknęła chwytając  w palce kolejną fasolkę. - Jak mogą zatrudniać tych świrów, to mogliby także poszukać takiego, który nie jest mężczyzną.

\- Nie no, bez przesady. Ten jeden był fajny… jak on się nazywał… - Annie ze wszystkich sił starała się sobie przypomnieć, ale miała to na końcu języka. Nigdy nie była dobra w zapamiętywaniu nazwisk.

\- Simon Obinikov. Rzeczywiście, fajny był. Ale nie dziwię się, że odszedł, ciągle mu się jakieś wypadki przytrafiały, zupełnie jakby zamek chciał się go pozbyć – Luna skrzywiła się, kiedy trafiła na fasolkę o smaku koziego sera.

\- Może ta praca jest przeklęta? – Armina uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a Luna spojrzała na nią ze strachem.

\- Wy chyba macie jakąś fazę na klątwy dzisiaj – złapała trzy fasolki na raz jakby to miało jej jakkolwiek pomóc, ale nic się nie zmieniło i dalej wyglądała na zlęknioną.

\- No… ten Obinikov był w porządku… - Annie podrapała się po ramieniu. – Ale ja miałam na myśli profesora Lupina.

Luna wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

\- Lupina?

\- Czemu aż tak cię to dziwi? – odparła Annie lekko zmieszana. – Jego zajęcia były w porządku, nie zadawał tak dużo, nawet egzamin miał ciekawy…

\- I wyglądał jak menel – Luna dorzuciła, po raz kolejny zanurzając dłoń w opakowaniu z fasolkami. Znikały szybciej niż Annie zakładała.

\- I co z tego? Nie ma znaczenia jak wyglądał, ważne, że dobrze uczył.

\- No, wydawał się fair – Armina wzruszyła ramionami. – Akurat na niego chyba najmniej możemy narzekać.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to, że jak źle wyglądał, to już jest skreślony. Ja też go lubiłam. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że takiego sobie crusha wybierzesz – Luna wyszczerzyła się w głupawym uśmiechu, na co Annie przewaliła oczami.

\- Ja tylko mówię, że był spoko, a ty od razu z crushem wyskakujesz.

\- Ja się tylko odpłacam pięknym za nadobne. Wy robicie mi to samo ilekroć wspominam Pottera – Luna spojrzała na przyjaciółki z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- To dlatego, że ty _masz_ crusha na Pottera.

\- Nie, nie mam!

\- Trochę masz – Armina stanęła po stronie Annie. Luna westchnęła.

\- Dobra, jak chcecie… - powiedziała odrobinę obrażona i nie podjęła kolejnego tematu, tym razem łapiąc całą garść fasolek i już się nimi nie dzieląc.

Po dłuższym czasie coraz wyraźniejsze stawały się hałasy z sąsiadującego przedziału. Były to głośne śmiechy i przekrzykiwanie się jakiś młodszych uczniów. Nagle zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej, gdy ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do tego przedziału i dźwięk wydostał się na korytarz.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – rozległ się wyraźny, męski głos. Luna od razu zbystrzała i Annie sama zaczęła zastanawiać się, skąd go zna.

\- Nic – odparł niepewnie jakiś chłopiec, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat. – My tylko rozmawiamy…

\- Wy nie rozmawiacie, wy się drzecie. Zachowujcie się ciszej, jeśli nie chcecie mieć kłopotów.

\- A kto ty jesteś, że nas pouczasz? – wyrwał się inny chłopiec, bardziej zły niż przestraszony, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi.

\- Nazywam się Maximillian Abendroth i dla twojej wiadomości, jestem prefektem Gryffindoru – chłopak odpowiedział tak przerażającym tonem, że nawet Annie poczuła się nieprzyjemnie i nie chciała nawet sobie wyobrażać, co czuli tamci chłopcy. - Z jakiego jesteście domu?

\- J-Jeszcze z żadnego – odpowiedział mu trzeci chłopiec. – My jedziemy pierwszy raz…

\- No to pięknie zaczynacie – Maximillian parsknął. – Jak tylko zostaniecie przydzieleni, wasze domy tracą po pięć punktów od każdego z was.

\- Nosz jasna cholera… - Luna mruknęła do siebie pod nosem, a następnie szybko wstała i wyszła na korytarz.

\- Nie wiesz, że prawo nie działa wstecz, Abendroth? – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, patrząc na niego równie wściekłym wzrokiem, co on na nią. Stali tak przez chwilę nim ten znów skierował się do pierwszoroczniaków.

\- Nie chcę was znów słyszeć, jasne? – powiedział srogo, na co chłopcy pospiesznie przytaknęli głowami. Następnie zwrócił się do Luny.

\- A ty lepiej pamiętaj, że też jesteś prefektem i twoim obowiązkiem jest dbać o porządek, a nie gadać z koleżankami – niemalże warknął, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł. Luna nawet nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, tylko fuknęła w złości i wróciła do przedziału.

\- No co za chuj! Jestem święcie przekonana, że sam by dupy nie ruszył, gdyby mu nie przeszkadzali grać w karty albo coś takiego.

\- Ale w jednym miał rację… - przyznała Annie nieśmiało. – Powinnyśmy były zrobić obchód już dawno temu.

Luna spojrzała na nią z wyraźnym wyrzutem, ale nie powiedziała nic, jedynie westchnęła ciężko i przetarła oczy ręką.

\- Dobra – mruknęła w końcu. – To chodź.

Wyszły i przez dłuższą chwilę nie wracały, bo musiały obejść wszystkie wagony. Kiedy wróciły Armina czytała książkę, a Luna nie była w nastroju, by się odzywać, więc tylko spojrzała za okno i praktycznie nie ruszyła się przez resztę podróży. By się czymś zająć, Annie chwyciła za jeden ze swoich komiksów, starając się ignorować wiszące w powietrzu napięcie.

\- Powinnyśmy się przebrać – odezwała się Luna, kiedy za oknem było już ciemno. – Niedługo powinnyśmy być na miejscu.

Dziewczyny przytaknęły i wstały, by zamienić mugolskie ubrania na czarodziejskie szaty. Wkrótce pociąg zatrzymał się i na peron wysypał się pokaźny tłum młodych czarodziejek i czarodziejów.

\- No, to zobaczymy się przy powozach. Musimy zgarnąć dzieciaki – powiedziała Annie do Arminy, która skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Będę tam na was czekać – chwyciła pod pachę Salema, w drugą rękę łapiąc klatkę z sową Luny, i oddaliła się z peronu, podczas gdy Luna z wyraźną niechęcią dołączyła do Annie przy organizacji reszty uczniów. To było bardziej niż oczywiste, że trzymała się swojej przyjaciółki najbliżej jak tylko mogła, jednocześnie unikając Maximilliana, mimo, że to przecież on pełnił rolę drugiego prefekta Gryffindoru na szóstym roku. On ze swojej strony robił dokładnie to samo, odwracając wzrok, ilekroć ich oczy były bliskie spotkania. Annie postanowiła się nie wtrącać.

\- Uczniowie pierwszej klasy, proszę ustawić się tutaj! Wszyscy uczniowie pierwszej klasy do mnie! – dało się słyszeć donośny głos, jednak z pewnością nie należał on do profesora Hagrida, a to on zwykle zajmował się przeprawieniem nowych uczniów przez jezioro. Luna zaczęła rozglądać się wokół.

\- To Grubby-Plank! – powiedziała zaskoczona. – Myślałam, że w tym roku już jej nie będzie!

\- Ja też – Annie przyznała równie zdziwiona, ale postanowiła na razie o tym nie myśleć. Póki co chciała jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, naprawdę nie znosiła tłumów. Na jej szczęście wkrótce prefekci dostali pozwolenie od nauczycieli, by dołączyć do reszty uczniów.

\- Nareszcie – Luna westchnęła, a Annie uśmiechnęła się blado. Teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej.


End file.
